The Rogue Session
Basic Session Info The Rogue Session is a unique iteration of Sgrub set up by two of the First Players as part of an extensive operation code-named 'Rogue'. The ultimate purpose of the operation was to save the race of Trolls from extinction. The Rogue session was set into motion in an attempt to save a critical individual from Alternia before it was bombarded by meteors originating from a different session. Game Parameters The Rogue Session was custom-coded by the First of Mind so that it could fulfill it's intended purpose. There were many factors that would render a normal Sgrub session unplayable, which was unacceptable for the Mind and his colleague. To solve this dilemma, the Mind created a unique session slate, which was set apart from all the others by a few simple changes to the core code of the game. Group Entrance Many of the players lived under the same roof, which posed the first major challenge. In a normal session, this would have a cascade of effects on the session that would render it unplayable: a shortage of sprites, planets, game equipment, and prototyped information representing the very tip of the iceberg. So, the Mind re-programmed the game so that multiple players could enter at once. While they would all start on one planet, special one-time-use portals would transport them to their respective planets shortly after entrance. Entrance Chain The original entrance plan was formulated by Hashda Flersh, and would have resulted in a complete, neatly closed chain of connections. The chain was supposed be: Kafkli > Deliah/Grayln >Hashda/Tahsth/Gamaya > Sylvis/Ergoin/Aakrin > Kafkli. Visually, it would have looked like this: Everything did not go according to plan, however. Just before Hashda took her place in the connection chain, imperial drones were deployed to capture and interrogate Kafkli. Because of this, it became necessary to bring him into the game immediately. Aakrin was at his hive at the time of entrance, helping him fight off the drones, and so they entered together. As a result, the complete connection chain looked like this: Planets, Sprites, and Equipment The Game required additional custom programming to it's core functionality in order to automatically generate planets for ten players when it only received information from four. The Players entered in four groups, which meant that only four sprites were prototyped, and only four players had servers/clients. Because of this, there would be no one to deploy equipment, build structures, and generally assist the six remaining players. To fix this issue, all the necessary equipment was pre-deployed on the six serverless player's planets. Their consorts were also programmed to be unusually helpful, replacing the sprites as the player's guides. Redundant Reckoning Alternia would already be under bombardment from the reckonings of a hundred or so other sessions, and the Mind's statistics told him that with the added meteors from the Rogue Session's reckoning, the essential individual they wished to save would be dead before they had a chance to enter. As such, it became vitally important to disable the Rogue Session's reckoning. Rather than change the game's code to achieve this, however, the Mind opted for a simpler, more direct solution. The first of Time entered the session before the player's arrived, stole the Dersite monarch's rings, and entrusted them to a player whose dream self was awake on Derse at the time. This also changed the player's objectives in the Game; rather than racing against the reckoning, one of their goals would be to make sure it was never initiated to begin with. Exiles A logical consequence of a session in which a the reckoning was absent would be that the exiles would be deleted altogether by the cascading code. Ectobiology The elimination of the Reckoning also led to a modification in the purpose of the ectobiological equipment. Under normal circumstances, one of the players would have been destined to use this technology in the veil to create themselves and their co-players, thereby locking the session into a SUL(stable unsealed-loop) paradox. For the Rogue Session's purpose, however, this was unacceptable, as Skaia's predestinative influence on the player's hatchings would have given it some degree of control over who the players actually turned out to be. As such, the player creation portion of the ectobiological quests was cut out completely by the cascading code resulting from the eliminated reckoning. Ectobiology was still an important component of the session, however, as it was a critical part of the frog breeding process. Modified Moons Derse and Prospit were also affected by the coding changes, though their coding did not have to be directly modified, as the changes made to the session's core code were sufficient to make the correct modifications. This primarily had to do with the number of player towers each of the moons contained. Under normal circumstances, this would simply be half the number of the towers meant to receive information from the kernelsprites. Since most of the players lacked sprites, however, the Game self-adjusted to allow five player towers per moon, despite the fact that Prospit and Derse each had four Kernel Towers. The roles of the moons were also altered somewhat. Since the reckoning had been taken out of the equation, Dersite forces would be forced to find a different method with which to destroy Skaia, perhaps one even quicker and more efficient than pummeling it with meteors. As such, it would become critical for the Prospitians to keep the Dersites at bay. With the Dersite King out of the picture, the dark moon's armies would have retreated in order to regroup under a new leader. After this, Prospitian forces would occupy Skaia completely, and the renewed battle would likely not take place on the battlefield itself, but in space around Skaia as the Prospitians attempted to keep Dersites from landing. Players Redundant Aspect AssignmentCategory:SessionCategory:RoguestuckCategory:DameoftimeCategory:Sessions As can be seen on the chart above, there was an anomaly with the player classes. Namely, there were two Life players in the Game. Usually, Skaia would not allow such a redundancy to occur, as it is all-seeing, and pre-chooses the individuals who play each regular session. In this session, however, Skaia's power of predestination was cancelled out completely so that it could not interfere with the First's whims. This allowed two players of the same aspect to enter the game unhindered. As compensation for this, the game auto-adjusted the two Life player's quests, pitting them against one another in an attempt to eliminate one of them. Non-Players The Rogue session also accommodated an unusual number of non-players - Individuals who entered alongside a player, and have no planet/title/quest of their own. Session Outcome Uknown at the present time.